


A Necessary Conversation

by syphons



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, alphinaud being adorable, puppy crush, sweaty palms arms spaghetti, these pairings stole my heart the moment i saw them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syphons/pseuds/syphons
Summary: After a nerve-wracking confession, Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light discuss the nature of their relationship so that they may better understand each other. Estinien may or may not have been eavesdropping.Alternate title "Taking A More Realistic Approach To Adult And Teenage Relations"





	A Necessary Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I see so many of these all over Ao3 I thought it was high time to throw my own little twist on it! Hopefully you'll enjoy.

Alphinaud has been standing there for a good ten minutes already, and the Warrior doesn't think they've ever seen him quite so nervous in their life. A far cry from the usually composed little diplomat, the elezen youth fidgets and shuffles his feet, looking anywhere but at his fellow Scion. It makes the Warrior's brow crease with worry, but if there is one thing they've learned through their years as an adventurer and unwilling listening ear to half the realm's problems, it is that it's better not to push these things.

"Warrior," Alphinaud cuts through the silence with a firmness they did not think possible at this moment. They look down to his eyes, which burn with a fervor they'd thought reserved for the most trying to political endeavors. "I must confess, I... have come to harbor certain feelings for you." His face is a ripe rolanberry red, creating quite the contrast with his white hair. "I daren't presume they arereciprocated," he continues, suddenly letting all the words spill before his sudden fount of courage runs dry, "But I do hold some hope..." 

Those blue eyes now look much like a begging pup's, and the Warrior reaches out to hold Alphinaud's delicate shoulders, making him gasp.

"Alphinaud," they say, staring hard and long at him, "You're like twelve."

There's a moment of absolute silence.

"Excuse me?"

The Warrior, usually devoid of words, searches deep inside themself for the eloquence required. "As a grown-ass adult of twenty-something summers, it would be incredibly inappropriate for me to return any sort of romantic intent. While none would doubt your precociousness, you are nowhere near the life experience or emotional maturity to handle a relationship with an adult at your tender age of sixteen. Even once you come of age we will still not be in any sort of position for us to carry a relationship of this nature in a healthy manner."

Alphinaud's look of confusion melts into dismay, then changes to understanding. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks at the Warrior with a smile. "You are absolutely right, Warrior. This foolish infatuation will soon pass. I see now that any adult who wants to be romantically or sexually involved with a teen is a huge creep."

Estinien, from his broody perch, pipes in: "You straight up remind me of my dead brother and I'm literally double your age lmfao."

**Author's Note:**

> stop shipping teenagers with adults lmao


End file.
